A special Day
by Beatrice Ushiromiya
Summary: It is really bad day for Certy, but... a special present in a similar very special day will suddenly improve her mood.


It was a day like many others, but at the same time, I felt like there would be something different. I woke up very early in the morning and then I took a shower. Probably Shinra had to be very tired the past night: he was sleeping on the sofa... Sometimes I really wonder if he works so hard because of something, a goal or just for a personal satisfaction. I took the first blanket I saw and I put it over his body; the day was still very cold even if spring was about to come and I didn't wanted him to catch a cold. I sat down in front of the tv while waiting for Shinra to wake up, but suddenly, the reporter started to say that some policemen had found a head...

"_A head? Could it be mine?_"

In my heart, I knew it was impossible, but I wanted to have a try, so I put my crash helmet on and went quickly to the place that the journalist was talking about. Yes... There were many people surrounding them, but they soon found out about me: the _Headless Runner_ was there, looking for something.  
I couldn't feel any resonance in my body, there was nothing for me, just a crowd that was surrounding my sadness. People who wanted to take a picture of me, curiousers, journalists, policemen, beggars... Everything, everyone of them was there, I was just... deluded, and I wanted to forget what I was doing there.

"_Oh, stupid me..._"

I couldn't thought something that described better my feelings. If I could have two eyes, they would surely spill so many tears that they could fill a river. While my feelings were about to die because of frustration, I couldn't move a single finger, but as I understood that all people there were watching me, I went away as fast as I could, I'd wanted to have two wings, in order to fly away from that place.

"_I know that my head is here... But where could it be?_"

I still couldn't find an answer, but when I came back home, it was already night.

I passed all the day watching the clouds. They were so free and soft... instead... I was like a bird in a cage, and inside of me, I had this terrible feeling. A shape that was carrying me down, and maybe... I even thought I could surrender to this unfair faith. While coming in, Shinra raised up his hand and told me, with his usual happy and shrill voice:

"_Welcome back, Certy, I was waiting for you since this evening~_"

That thing really annoyied me. He surely couldn't understand my feelings in that moment... He didn't know what happened, he couldn't make that happy face in a moment like this.

"_..._"

"_What... What happened, Certy? Are you all right? Are you hurt?_"

He was going very close to me. I thought he wanted to touch my hand, but I couldn't help to slap his one while it was approching. Then I started to write in my mobile.

"_This has nothing to do with you, so, just leave me alone, I don't want to talk now!_"

That was clear, and what's more important, is that what's written does not show my feelings, it is just a cold way that allowed me to communicate with the others. But still... he could see beyond it.

"_I know it very well, but, as you know, I worry a lot about you, and I don't want to see you suffering like this in front of my eyes, I really want to help you, and then... I have a reason why I was waiting for you, right?_"

He always seems a thoughtful father, when he talks like this. Yes, I was really sad, but I didn't wanted to let him feel my pain, so I decided to let him talk.

"_I repeat, I'm fine, I just have to realize something. Anyway, what's wrong, Shinra?_"

He started to laugh and to make again his very big smile. It seems he had a surprise for me.

"_It is a very, very big... and predictable surprise!_"

"_Predictable, you say? I really can't understand what it is. Predictable is something that people are sure to know, but this time-_"

"_Don't worry about this, I'm sure that you have other things in your mind, but I couldn't give up and... I want to give you in exchange something._"

The thing he said left me without words for a moment. I was thinking deeply to what it could mean, but I couldn't find an answer.

"_Err... What kind of exchange? For what, exactly?_"

"_Eh, eh, Certy! I'm sure you haven't either seen the calendar today! So... do you know which day is today? _"

"_Sure that I know! It is... Uhm... March 14th, right?_"

"_Oh, very, very well! Yes, it is, indeed!_"

He was very enthusiastic while he replied. He usually was like this, no, he **IS ALWAYS** like this, but this time I was sure that there was something more, and I absolutely wanted to find out what it was.

"_Then... What's important in this day? I can't recall something like an anniversary or... No, it is not your birthday..._"

I was starting to think that it was a leg-pull, it surely has to be this. When I was going to surrender, he started to touch my shoulder, talking in a very relaxed way.

"_I have no idea if in Ireland it's the same, but you should know about the... So called White Day. _"

Oh, wait a moment. He was going to say that it was... I just realized what he was going to do, and I started to step back.

"_What's wrong, Certy? I just want to make a little exchange for the wonderful and tasteful chocolate you made to me for Valentine's Day~ _"

And with his smile, he took my hand, hugging it tightly.

"_There's nothing to worry about, just follow me, my honey._"

"_Shinra, you-_"

He completely catched me unprepared, I didn't wanted to hurt him, so, I decided to follow him and make what he liked, even if for once.

"_Okay, I'll follow you._"

"_Perfect, come with me~~_"

He was hurting me with his strong hold, but I couldn't help myself to smile inside of me, I was absolutely astonished by this behaviour.

"_Stop here!_"

He suddenly stopped walking and was looking at me, right in front of my eyes. Then he took my other hand and holded both of them with all his strenght.

"_Certy... I know that in these days men prepare something like a romantic dinner, amazing flowers or precious jewels. But-_"

He hesitated for a moment, maybe, he just wanted to find very good words for a day that for him was so important. Awayay, he was still looking firmly at me.

"_But for me, it's not the same, because I'm not as the other men, and, above all, I consider you better than the other women-_"

That was enough, I stated to rise up my right hand, as if I wanted to hit him, then I wrote in the mobile.

"_I know, and VERY well, that there are not women like me, I know I'm different! You don't need to repeat it!_"

It was a really bad day, started in the worst way and continuing always worse. Shinra's face became dark... Very dark, then he continued his speech.

"_Yeah, it is true, but it's not what I meant..._"

With a bitter smile, he tried to gather all his energies, then he made again a gentle smile.

"_Certy, this could become our day, I still consider it like this, because for me, you're more than a simple flatmate. No, wait, you've never been something like that, ahah. Oh, yes, in short, what I wanted to say is that... A dinner can end in a few minutes, flowers wither and jewels are simple stones._"

He stepped on me and hugged me tight, maybe with all his strength. I had the impression that it was like a last embrace, or something like that, even if it was not like this... I hoped, at least. I thought this hug was his present, then. It can last a minute, but it says very much, more than simple words... so I decided to hug him back, even if just for a moment. He then started to look at me, with the smile of a children who gained his little, precious treasure.

"_Thank you, Certy. I'm always surer that my choice was the right one~_"

He stepped back again, searching for something that was near him... what was it?

"_Here you are, my honey! Happy White Day!_"

He gave me a very big present. I started mumbling about what it could be, but I prefered to write a "_Thank you_" to him, before I opened it, and so I did. He smiled while I was unwrapping it, maybe he was sure I'd like it. The paper of the gift was red, with an infinite amount of white hearts.

"_It was really something made by Shinra!_"

I thought to myself, noticing that it was wrapped with his hands and with a big polka-dotted ribbon on the top of it. Finally I was able to see what was inside the pack: it was the plushie of a very cute kitten. I was pleased, because it was very soft, and... Its face remembered Shinra's one.

"_Again, thank you for your present..._"

"_You don't have to worry for this! Just let me know if you liked it~_"

"_Well, yes I do it a lot. It is my first one, you know..._"

Shinra suddenly raised up his hand and put it upon my chest.

"_As I said... While all the things usually used to make presents die, this one will always stay by your side, even if you should decide to smile or to cry..._"

Surely, he didn't know what kind of day I had, but with his few words, I could touch the sky with my hand, and get the wings I wanted to have, but this time, I didn't thought they would be useful to fly away. I wanted to stay beside Shinra for the rest of my life, I wanted to feel this warm feelings forever. Yes, he was right, I just had to take a look from the other side, because he would always cheer me up and never disappoint me. Since I had no words to thank him, I hugged him tightly, hoping he would feel all my gratitude and my love, things that I hope, would last forever.


End file.
